


Being Fearless

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is sick of his relationship with Michael being a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multiple chapter fic, please provide feedback.

"I'm tired....I'm tired of doing this." I said to Michael with a shaky voice. I meant every word of it.   
It's been almost two months since we started "dating", not that anyone knows we have been dating except for my mom. She knew I liked guys and was the only one who understood and supported me.   
"What are you talking about, Gavin?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. We were at school, and by his rules this was a no-contact zone. No talking, not touching, no smiling, no nothing at each other except for the slightest of glances.  
"Of you being ashamed of me. Of us not being seen in public together because you're afraid of what your so-called friends might think of us. that you're a totally different person, a caring person, only when we are alone together. That's what i'm talking about, and that's what I'm tired of." I gritted my teeth when he cast a sideways glance to make sure no one was listening in on our conversation. We were right by the cafeteria, as I had managed to find him there before lunch started.  
He lowered his voice and I felt a sudden tightening of my throat. "Can't we talk about this latter?" He was practically whispering, trying not to move his mouth as he said the words.  
I felt my eyes tearing up as I stared at him. His reddish curls poking form under his beanie and tickled his long eyelashes, the same ones that framed the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. my eyes traced the slight of nose that led to his lips. The same lips that I had kissed the night before. His good looks and athletic abilities made him one of the "popular" guys at our high school.  
That's Just what he was ashamed of. He was popular, with all the girls at our school drooling over him, but he was dating me instead, a dorky, unpopular British guy. I was ok looking, but not gorgeous like him. I was this lanky strange looking guy that looked much younger than my Seventeen years. People often confused me for a freshmen. Having spiky blonde hair, pail skin, and a big nose only added insult to injury, or at least that's how it made me feel.   
As i stared at Micheal, every girls dream guy in our high school, I realized just how much our relationship could never work. He was somebody, and I was nobody. He obviously didn't want it to be known that he had been infatuated with another guy for the past two months because it would embarrass him and ruin his social status, and I would never want to humiliate him in front of people whose opinions obviously mattered more to him than our relationship.  
I felt tears sting my eyes as I thought back to the question he asked me, the same question I had yet to respond to.  
"Can't we talk about this later?"  
I found my voice and strength to answer him. " No, because there is no later anymore." I looked into his eyes that I loved so much and saw them harden with conflicting emotions before I turned around, the tears already starting to leak out. " I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Michael."   
And then i started to walk away.  
"Gavin..." I heard him call, his voice tight. I felt a flutter of hope in my chest, but it was crushed the moment i heard another guys voice.  
"Michael! I have been looking for you." The guy paused. "Who were you talking to?" His voice sounded nonchalant but I heard the underlying threat in his tone,  
I slowed my steps a little in hope to hear Micheal's response. I still had faith that maybe he would confess everything to whoever the guy was. I was longing to hear him say something like " His name's Gavin, and he's my boyfriend."  
But instead I heard him sigh and mumble, "Nobody."  
My Heart Shattered.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin talks to his mom about breaking up with Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short. This is my first attempt at a multiple chapter fic, and I wanted to start with something simple. All feedback is welcome.

"I don't need him. I don't need a boyfriend. He's a total jerk and I'm not in love with him."  
I'd been repeating this mantra in my head for over half and hour in a futile attempt to stop these stupid tears from falling. Three small pieces of a photograph lay before be. The picture was of us at his house, he had been trying to teach me how to play his favorite video game but I kept dying. He looking so beautiful in it, while I looked like a small kid clinging to his arm.

I read somewhere that if you want to help your mind forget someone, then you should take a picture of that person, and rip it up. Rip it piece by piece and for every piece you should say something like " He's mean to everyone" or " He spreads rumors behind my back" the logic behind it being that by saying those things you realized how wrong that person was for you. 

In an attempt to push him out of my head, I only managed to recite three pieces before I started thinking things like, " He is a great kisser" and " I love his smile"  
it obviously didn't work for me.

I did, however, manage " He's selfish" and " He didn't appreciate me" and lastly " I hate him. No really, I do!"  
I heard a sigh from the doorway to my bedroom, " What are you doing, Gavin?"

I sniffed, "Mourning" 

My mom came to sit next to me on the bed and placed her hand around me. I must have been a pretty pathetic sight. I was surrounded by pillows, warm blankets, my three pieces of the photograph, and a carton of ice cream. 

"Do you want to sell me what happened?" she asked attentively.

"I broke up with him, Mom. I don't want tp be his dirty little secret any more."

"You did the right thing," she soothed me. " If he can't accept being seen with you then maybe he doesn't deserve to be your boyfriend."

It didn't really make me feel any better.

"Mom, I don't want to go to school tomorrow," I mumbled, leaning against her. I tugged nervously at the fibers of my favorite blanket. " I mean, he said I was a nobody, how am I supposed to look him in the face after that?" My chest constricted and I gasped as more tears started to pour out.

"If you don't go, then he'll think you were affected by it" mom said, brushing away my tears. 

I looked at her and sniffed some more, " But I am affected by it."

She glanced down briefly at the photograph and the wet spot on my pillow and I flushed with embarrassment. " The key is to be strong and act as indifferent to him as he is to you. Make him feel like he means nothing to you. Hurt his ego a little."

"But mom... I-I still love him!" I sobbed as I buried my face in a pillow. Then I remembered that Michael never said he loved me. my chest constricted again when I remembered telling him how much I loved him after our first kiss in his bedroom where we were doing our homework, and he hadn't said anything back.  
"I know,Gavin, I know." Mom said, sighing. " Let's just try not to think about him." she paused. " There are other guys besides Michael. Eventually you will find the right one, who will love you back just as much as you love him. And then you'll forget everything about Michael."

Her words only prompted more tears from me.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin deals with being back at school with Michael

Michael looked a mess the next day. His jeans were wrinkled, his hair looked like a birds nest, even under his beanie, and his eyes were bloodshot and puffy as if he had spent the night crying.

I, on the other hand, had woken up half an hour early to ensure that I looked just like I did an other day. I decided to take Mom's advice and act as indifferent as possible around him. I wanted to show him that I was not affected by this whole ordeal and that it was his loss, not mine. 

When he walked into first period, late might I add, whispers immediately started spreading between students caught by his scruffy appearance. As he locked eyes with me, I looked away quickly because we were at school and I was still unwittingly following his no-contact rules. And when he seemed to hesitate beside my desk while moving to his seat, I turned my head away and focused my eyes on the textbook instead, while trying hard to steady my heartbeat. Indifference was the key.

The rest of the week went by in pretty much the same fashion. Michael managed to get back into the swing of things by Friday, but his eyes still looked as if he spent the nights fighting off tears. Seeing him this way made me feel pathetic and I wanted to confront him and ask him if he was alright, but I persevered and continued ignoring him, however hard it was for both of us. I think what hurt me the most was that he hadn't even tried to talk to me or call me all this time, though he made it clear on a few occasions that he wanted to. 

On Friday, when lunch started and the hallways were still pretty full, the partner I was assigned in English class came up to me at my locker to talk to me about our assignment we were given. His name was JJ, and one thing I liked about him was his cute little sly smile. 

I briefly registered that Michael was a little ways down the hall, one of his popular friends goofing off while the others laughed. I noticed Michael was the only one not laughing; his face was black and withdrawn as if he was somewhere away in his own private world. 

My mind switched back to JJ. “ Whenever you want to start I''ll be fine with it. I'm not doing anything today” I said with a small smile.

“So, would tonight be okay for you? You could come over to my place and we can go from-” he never finished because suddenly he was slammed into the locker next to mine. An angry Michael bunching up the front of his shirt.

“What the fuck, Gavin?” Michael said through clenched teeth.

Shock registered through my mind.” Let him go.” I exclaimed weakly

“Jesus Michael, what are you doing?” one of his friends called. I realized the entire hallway seemed to get very quite. Everyone's eyes were now turned to us. 

Michael's cheeks were flushed red, and his brown eyes were glared dangerously. I found my voice again and I managed to make it sound composed “ Michael, let go of him”

“No,Gavin! This asshole has the nerve to ask you out when you and me just broke up?” Startled whispers began and a glance toward Michael's group confirmed that they were just as surprised as the entire crowded hallway.

“You and me were never together” I lied. I couldn't believe the situation we found ourselves in. I mean, what on earth was he doing? Right in front of the entire school. This was what he had wanted to prevent so hard all this time, and here he was, just recklessly throwing away everything we had concealed and hidden away under the carpet.

“What the fuck do you mean we were never together? We were together for two months Gavin!” he said incredulously,

That set me off, “ How would he know Michael? How was anyone else suppose to know? You never cared about us and you certainly didn't think that we were together since you never even wanted to talk to me at school. I was just a nobody to you in public. You even said so yourself. And that is why I brok up with you. I finally realized that you were too shallow. You were too ashamed to be seen with me, and you know what? I don't care anymore, because I realized that I don't need someone like you in my life and I was better off without you anyways.”

Michael's jaw clenching and unclenching, looking as if he wanted to interrupt me, but he knew better. I was angry. Angry that he would do something like this to me, angry that he turned us into a spectacle for the entire school to laugh at. I wanted to open my mouth and say more but the sound of silence in the hallway was deafening. I just wanted to get away from there so I could cry my eyes out without being gawked at by every single kid at school. 

I glanced toward JJ, who looked both confused and scared. His eyes snapped back to me.

“Sorry, JJ, tonight wont be a good time to start on our project.” I gave one last glace toward Michael, shock coming over his face, and than turned on my heal towards the toilets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wanted Ray to be the other guy in this chapter, but I just love JJ to bits, and feel like he needs a bit more love... even if it is just a tiny role in a Mavin fic lol
> 
> Once again, please provide feedback


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't come up with a better summary. I didn't wanna give too much away.

“I don't need him. I don't need a boyfriend. He's a total jerk and I'm not in love with him.”

No, it still wasn't working.

The entire school knew about us because news like that spreads fast. We were now officially the first openly gay couple in our entire school. I was even more shunned by everyone than before the incident. Great achievement Gavin, I despaired. Michael is such and idiot. How did I ever fall in love with someone like him?

It was Friday night and I was at home once again, listening to the pitter-patter of rain falling against the window. I was surrounded with my blankets, and the pillow clenched in my hands I held to my face in a futile attempt to stop these tears from falling. I tried to distract myself by Playing one of my favorite video games, but it wasn't helping like I hoped it would. 

A knock sounded at my door and I figured it was just my mom, checking up on me to makes sure I hadn't killed myself yet or something. 

But it most definitely wasn't my mom.

I sat there with my eyes wide and mouth agape as Michael shut the door behind him. I almost glared at the door, as if it was at fault for his being in here. His eyes took in my pathetic situation and I blushed as I saw a hint of remorse come across his face. 

“What are you doing here?” I mumbled miserably. Michael's hands fiddled with the string on his hoody, a nervous habit I'd grown used to.

“I wanted to apologize, Gavin, for today...” he met my eyes. “For everything”

“You're forgiven then. Now leave, “ I snapped, not wanting him to see me like this, all vulnerable and uglier than usual.

“Gav...I love you.” He said it almost immediately, as if expecting my forgiveness.

My breath hitched and I faltered for a second, my indifference collapsing into dust that it was all along. But I fought it and gave my best not to give into his charms that easily.

“w-what? You think you can just walk in hear and expect everything to be back to normal?”

No, I don't. But I wish you'd give me a chance to explain myself before you decide if I deserve to be your boyfriend.” he set slowly on the bed net to me and faced me, but restrained himself from any contact.

“Fine.” I told him, coldly, preparing myself for even more heartbreak.

I know that I made mistakes. I made a mistake of keeping you a secret. I embarrassed you and ignored you, and expected you to follow my rules at school. I mad a lot of mistakes that I wish I could undo, but I can't”

I was studying him, still not believing what I was hearing. He shifted a little closer to me, moving the pillows between us out of the way.

“You were right that I was worried about what everyone else thought about us. I was afraid about what my friends would say. I was afraid my parents would find out and punish me, because they are not like your mom. You're lucky to have her. Gav, but you don't understand what its like to live with people who'd hurt me because I'm in love with a guy. But when you broke up with me, I was so scared and hurt, I realized it was really low of me to care about other peoples opinions because the only one that I cared about the most was you. I never wanted to hurt you Gavin. It took loosing you to make me see it,” He took a breath and sniffed, “I don't want to loose you, because I love you.” he admitted finally.

Listening to his confession left a bitter taste in my mouth. It wasn't until now that I realized just how much turmoil he was going through within himself. And with the threatening situation at home, it only put him in more perilous position. But still, I just started at him and his teary eyes, not quite sure what to make of all this.

“Gav...” he said.

“Yes? I managed in a whisper. My mind was blank but my heart ached for him.

“I, uh, I...I want us to be together again.” he started rushing his words out, as if afraid I would reject him again without him having finished explaining what was on his mind. “ I mean, I understand if you don't want to because of what I did, and with the JJ thing today, but I promise that I will do anything if we can be together again. I don't care what others say or do. I don't want to hide any more. I'll do anything if I could have you back. Please?” he finished awkwardly.

I couldn't believe it.

He loved me. I didn't thing, I just asked “ No more school rules?”

He looked at me, his eyes widening and glittering with hope, recognizing the playful tone in my voice. “No more school rules, Gav. I'll hold your hand, I'll hug you, I'll kiss you. In front of everyone”

“Will you really?” I asked, teasingly. My walls crumbling down again as I watched a slow, hesitant smile cross his face. 

I promise to make you happy”

I rose to my knees on the bed and looked at him. “Okay.”

“okay?” he tested.

I gave him a look then tackled him onto his back, his lips met mine a second later and the pillow I'd been clutching onto fell from my hands as I felt through his red hair.

“I think I like the new, brave Michael,” I mumbled against his lips.

“I'm tired of being scared Gavin” his hand rose under my shirt to the hollow of my stomach, for some reason that was always where he liked to touch me. I moaned into his mouth, goosebumps traveling along my arms.

A knocked sounded at the door and I broke away from his mouth “ You two better not be doing anything funny in there” came the warning from my mom

“MOM!” I wailed, embarrassed. I hid my burning face into the crook of Michale's neck, and listened to his soft chuckle. Mom shot me a quick smile and closed the door.

“I'm sorry, Michael, My mom can be really annoying sometimes”

“Your mom is cool,” He whispered back, Hesitantly he added, “I love you Gain. More than you think is possible.”

I returned his smile and for a moment lost myself in his brown eyes. “I love you for the courage to say it” I leaned in to kiss him again.

Monday came and with it the new school day. But this time nothing mattered any more. Being shunned by everyone felt like victory because there was Michael and he was walking beside me, holding my hand, our fingers laced as we faced the crowd of students with smiles on our faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this! I don't know if I will do another multiple chapter fic again, but I think this one went ok. 
> 
> Please provide more feedback, it helps me become a better writer. 
> 
> Added note, I think my next fic will be JJ/Gavin. That or a bit of Mavin Smut I have been working over in my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post a chapter every day this week.


End file.
